


A fanficek szerint a legjobb mód az összejövésre...

by nayrria



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bedsharing, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Matchmaking, Road Trip, Secret Relationship, fanfic tropes
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayrria/pseuds/nayrria
Summary: Nincs szükség ellenségekre, ha az embernek (és ördögnek) ilyen barátai vannak.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 1





	A fanficek szerint a legjobb mód az összejövésre...

Ella Lopez csak két dologban hitt úgy igazán. Egyrészt Istenben, bár jelenleg éppen felpofozta volna az öreget a sok igazságtalanságért és szenvedésért, ami a barátaival történt. A másik az volt, hogy Lucifernek és Chloenak egymásra kell találnia.

Nem feltétlenül a szó romantikus értelmében. Biztos volt benne, hogy azt az idő megoldja, bár ezt a két idiótát elnézve…

Chloe és Lucifer jelenleg az irodáján kívül veszekedtek valamin, ami lehet, hogy fontos. Vagy nem. Inkább nem.

– Biztos, hogy jó ötlet összezárni őket? – kérdezte Dan az asztal mellől. – Nem mondom, hogy bánnám, ha Lucifer nem lenne itt.

Ella mély levegőt vett, hogy leszidja, amikor egy vállvonás következett.

– Nem haragszom rá, csak nem bánom, ha nem fogy el hetekkel hamarabb a pudingom.

– Visszaszoktál?

Dan elkapta a tekintetét, Ella elkomorult. Most megint hevesebben akarta elküldeni a mennyei atyát melegebb éghajlatra, mint eddig.

– Az adatkezelés etikai dilemmái. Érzékenyítés – olvasta fel Dan a brosúrát. – Szexuális zaklatás. Protokoll. Chloe imádni fogja.

– Hátha találnak maguknak valami sokkal élvezetesebb programot, ha érted, mire gondolok.

– Szerinted Lucifer féken tartásához elég lesz Chloe jelenléte?

– Mire lesz elég a nyomozó jelenléte? – kérdezte Lucifer.

Ella elvörösödött. Meg se hallotta, hogy kinyitották az ajtót! Bár Lucifer értetlenkedése legalább bizonyítékul szolgált, hogy nem hallották a beszélgetés korábbi, neccesebb szakaszát.

Dan habogott valamit protokollról, míg Lucifer egyszerűen besétált, kivette a kezéből az ismertetőt, és meglengette.

– Fantasztikus programnak tűnik, Daniel!

– Ami azt illeti, nem Dan megy, meg nem is én – kezdte Ella.

Lucifer oldalra billentette a fejét, mint egy kíváncsi madár. Persze a madárról eszébe jutottak azok a véres tollak még a leszámolás helyszínén, amelyek semennyire sem illettek be az összképbe. Ella nyelt egyet. A plusz nyomozásnak is eljön majd az ideje. Talán Dant is rávehetné, hogy csatlakozzon…

– Lefoglaltam nektek két szobát – bökte ki végül, mikor Lucifer már egy ideje bámulta pislogás nélkül. – Levegőváltozás, szakmai fejlődés.

– Az ördögnek nem kell levegőváltozás!

– Ami azt illeti, szerintem nem is olyan rossz ötlet, Lucifer – suttogta Chloe, aki mostanában úgy nézett ki, mintha valaki kihúzta volna alóla a szőnyeget, majd néhányszor belerúgott volna.

Ella remélte, hogy az egykori főnökük a pokolban rohad.

– Nem tudjuk, milyen az új hadnagy, és az csak jól jöhet ki, ha Lucifer tanácsadóként részt vesz ilyeneken – magyarázta Chloe a nyakát simogatva. Minden mondattal csak sápadtabb lett. Elesettebb.

Lucifer megérintette Chloe karját, aztán hátralépett.

– Akkor legyen így, nyomozó – mondta Lucifer, aztán távozott, Chloeval a nyomában.

– És figyeljetek ide, srácok, én nem vagyok hajlandó elfogadni, hogy ennek az legyen a vége, hogy búvalbaszottan, vágyakozva kerüljenek elő, mintha egy szomorú, slowburn fanficben élték volna meg azt a hétvégét – jelentette be Ella a körasztal mellett a barátainak.

– Hanem mintha egy szörnypornóból másztak volna elő? – kérdezte Linda.

Amenadiel fészkelődni kezdett, Maze vihogni.

– Szörnypornó? – értetlenkedett Dan. – Vagy az ördögös hülyeségére gondoltok?

Maze beletömte az öklét a szájába, és kétrét görnyedt az asztalnál.

Linda _„én már nagyon sokat ittam”_ mozdulattal tette le a poharát.

– Mondjuk úgy, hogy ebben a műfajban mindenki kielégítetten távozik, miután hihetetlen és nem evilági gyönyört élt át – magyarázta vigyorogva. – És Lucifer… és ezt nem kéne most folytatnom.

– Az exemmel nem úgy viselkedik, mintha ő lenne a szex önjelölt istene, vagy szörnyetege, ha manapság ez a divat, hanem inkább úgy, mint egy szerencsétlen idióta.

– Ezért kell mindent megterveznünk! – kiáltotta Ella. – Kinek milyen ötletei vannak?

Linda megcsóválta a fejét.

– Nem tudom, hogy ez mennyire jó ötlet.

– Szerintem zárjuk őket össze. Kötözzük őket egy ágyhoz, és addig ne engedjük ki őket, amíg nem dugtak egy jót. – Maze szája ragadozómosolyra húzódott. – Vannak láncaim meg bilincseim.

– Maze, ez az ötlet, és ennek a különböző variációi, bűncselekménynek számítanak.

– Kár – jegyezte meg Dan. – Kapcsoljuk ki a hűtést Chloe kocsijában! Ti sosem lettetek még igazán kanosak hőségben?

– A magam részéről ilyenkor szívesebben töltöm az időmet a légkondi alatt, de ti tudjátok – jegyezte meg Linda.

*

Lucifer csak azért mondott igent erre az átkozott konferenciára, hogy Chloe ne menjen egyedül.

Mostanában a nyomozó magába fordult, még a szokásosnál is kevesebbet beszélt, és a poénjain is alig nevetett. Leginkább csak magába roskadva ült, és még az ivadék sem fakasztotta mosolyra. Néha megpróbálkozott vele, hogy rákérdezzen, mi a baj, de Chloe mindannyiszor csak megrázta a fejét, szipogott, és elterelte a témát, ő meg nem firtatta tovább, mert nem akart fájdalmat okozni, Maze szerint a lakhatással voltak problémák, az ivadék szerint az édesanyja borzasztóan érzi magát, mert megbántott valakit, ha ez szóba került, az ivadék mindig ügyetlenül kacsintott, és elégedetten pislogott rá, mintha ez valami titkos üzenet lenne. Linda csak hümmögött, és azt tanácsolta, hogy adjon időt.

Chloe autójában pokoli volt a hőség.

Lucifer megigazította a gallérját, majd kigombolta az ing felső gombjait. Úgy izzadt az öltönyben, mint ördög a tömjénfüstben. Nem fog levetkőzni, mint egy otromba halandó. Szó sem lehet róla! Talán csak még egy gombról.

A nyomozó vetett rá egy pillantást, aztán kibújt a szürke kabátjából, amit Lucifer rögtön elvett tőle, és szépen összehajtogatott. Az ölében tartotta, majd elhelyezte a hátsó, morzsás ülésen.

– Csak dobd le valahova, Trixie-től minden morzsás – mondta Chloe. – Múltkor pizzát evett. Elmentünk meglátogatni a nagymamáját, és kicsit tovább maradtunk, és kihisztizte magának. Dan elkényeztette mostanában.

Lucifer bólintott.

– Csak az ivadéknak jutott pizzaszelet, a nyomozóknak nem?

Chloe megrázta a fejét, csendesen bekötötte magát, aztán elindította az autót.

A legszélső sávban haladtak, olyan lassan, hogy Lucifer biztos volt benne, hogy a napfelkeltét is az autóból nézhetik.

– Nagyon szívesen vezetek, nyomozó, csak egy szavadba kerül.

– Nem, Lucifer. Nem kell.

Lucifer felhúzta a vállát, és oldalra billentette a fejét. Ellenőrizte az öltönye kifogástalanságát és ráncmentességét, majd megszabadult attól az egy darab szösztől, ami az ujjára tapadt.

A fonatból kiszabaduló hajszálakat nézte a nyomozó feje körül. Lehetne glória is. A füle alatt, a nyaka fényes volt az izzadtságtól, arca piros.

A nyomozó sóhajtott.

Lucifer elkapta a tekintetét, de nem bírta sokáig az előttük kígyózó, unalmas fényszórókat bámulni. Főleg nem akkor, ha az izzadtságtól Chloe testére feszült a könnyű felső.

– Nem tudom, miért van ilyen meleg – ásította a nyomozó, és megigazította a nyakláncát.

Lucifer lehunyta a szemét, hogy visszanyerje a teste feletti uralmát. Zavarbaejtő álmokból éktelen dudaszó és fékezés ébresztette.

Chloe riadtan kapaszkodott a kormánykerékbe, és reszketett.

– Majdnem belénk jöttek – mondta a nyomozó sápadtan.

Lucifer kivételesen lenyelte az erre tökéletesen illő megjegyzését.

– Átvegyem?

Lucifer biztos volt benne, hogy Chloe nemet fog mondani. Mindig nemet mondott, de most csak bátortalanul pislogott, aztán felsóhajtott, majd óvatosan bólintott.

– Lesz itt egy pihenő, ott cserélhetünk – mondta halkan és lassan, mintha már félig aludna.

Mosdószünetet követően a parkolóban, az autónak dőlve ették meg a szendvicseket, itták meg az íztelen jegeskávét, kortyolták üresre az ásványvizes palackokat.

A nyomozó a tenyerével legyezte magát, vízcseppek csillogtak a hajában, a homlokán. Lucifer levette az öltönyét, és felgyűrte az ing ujját a könyökéig.

– A reflexeim eltompultak abban a melegben – mondta a nyomozó, és mindenhova nézett csak nem rá. Még a füle is olyan bíborrá vált, mint azoknak a haszontalan rómaiaknak a tógája.

Lucifer elfojtott egy vigyort, amikor Chloe sűrűbben vette a levegőt, aztán a nyakát simogatta.

Lehet, hogy máskor sem vesz öltönyt.

– Kérem a kulcsot!

– Csak akkor, ha nem leszel meggondolatlan, túl gyors, vagy figyelmetlen.

– Ugyan, nyomozó, én mindig figyelmes vagyok, és megnyugtathatlak, hogy nagyon lassú, és nagyon türelmes is tudok lenni – felelte Lucifer vigyorogva.

Megnyalta a száját, amikor észrevette az izgatottság vörös foltjait a nyomozón.

A közös utazás máris kicsit érdekesebb lett, és izgalmasabb, most, hogy Chloe kocsikulcsa az ő tenyerében pihent.

Sacramento unalmas hely volt, a szállodának még saját sofőrre se futotta, hogy ne a vendégeknek kelljen helyet keresniük a parkolóban. Lucifer kerengett egy darabig, aztán leállította a kocsit, felébresztette a fullasztó melegben horkoló Chloet, és kisegítette az ülésből.

Chloe álmosan imbolygott.

– Itt vagyunk? – kérdezte.

Lucifer rávigyorgott.

– Hát, nem rosszabb, mint a pokol – válaszolta, és a karjánál fogva magával húzta a nyomozót, aki folyamatosan ásítozott és pislogott.

Az unott recepciós fel sem nézett a számítógépből, máris nyújtotta Mr. Morningstar nevére szóló kulcsokat.

– És az enyém? – A nyomozó válla belegörbült a kérdésbe. – Chloe Decker névre?

A hangja halk volt, bizonytalan, és elakadt, amikor a nevét mondta. Elveszett.

Lucifer csendben dühöngött.

A recepciós végigmérte őket.

– Ön nem Mrs. Morningstar? Sajnos, ebben az esetben rossz hírt kell közölnöm önnel. Nincs már szabad szobánk. Máskor kérem, foglaljon hamarabb szállást, hölgyem.

A legrosszabb az volt, hogy a nyomozó nem válaszolt, csak lesütötte a szemét, Lucifer legszívesebben felpofozta volna a fiút.

– A hölgy… a társam.

Nem tudta értelmezni a nyomozó arckifejezését. Sápadt volt, mégis piros, de hogy mitől? Zavartól? Haragtól?

– Kedvesem, a türelmét kérném – szólt Lucifer a recepcióshoz, majd megfogta Chloet, és gyengéden a bejárathoz terelgette, majd egy pillantással és halomnyi bankjeggyel rábeszélte a biztonsági őrt, hogy találjon magának valami más helyet.

A nyomozó a falhoz szorult, és rémülten pislogott.

– Hazudtál? De mi lesz, ha megtudják? Mi van az elveddel, hogy nem hazudsz? – támadt neki a nyomozó, és Lucifer elvigyorodott.

A dühös Chloet már jól ismerte.

– Nem hazudtam, nyomozó. A társam vagy, emlékszel? – Lucifer meglengette a nyomozó orra előtt a szobakulcsot. – Vagy hívjalak Mrs. Morningstarnak?

Chloe összerezzent.

– És a biztonsági őr? Lefizettél egy biztonsági őrt! Csak azért, mert beszélgetni akartál?

Lucifer sóhajtott.

– Vedd úgy, hogy busás borravalót kapott, mert…

– A munkáját végezte?

– Pontosan! – kiáltotta Lucifer, a recepciós őket bámulta, őt ködös tekintettel, a nyomozót meg irigyen. – Ha nem kívánod az éjszakát velem egy szobában tölteni, akkor átadom neked a kulcsot.

– Szó sem lehet róla! Akkor te hol fogsz aludni? A te nevedre van a szoba, és én… Megyek, és keresek magamnak valami helyet. Biztosan találok. Reggel találkozunk – motyogta a nyomozó, és megigazította a táskáját, majd elővette a telefonját.

Lucifer kivette a kezéből a mobilt, és zsebre dugta.

– Nem mész sehova! Egyedül főleg nem.

– Mert egy védtelen nő vagyok egy idegen városban? Mert ez egy rossz környék? Ezt akartad mondani, Lucifer? – A nyomozó kiegyenesedett, amennyire csak tudott. Még lábujjhegyre is állt, és dacosan nézett a szemébe.

Vissza kellett fognia magát, nehogy megcsókolja.

– Nem engedem, hogy meglógj a konferencia elől, nyomozó!

– Én nem akarok…, mindegy. Lucifer, nem foglak kitúrni a szobádból – suttogta Chloe, mire Lucifer fújt egyet. – És add vissza a telefonom!

– Nem.

A nyomozó felszegte az állát, és úgy nézett, mint az ivadék, amikor megtiltják neki a harmadik szelet csokitortát. Üveges szemmel.

Sokkal fáradtabban.

Lucifer lenyelte a szitkokat. A csuklójánál vezette a lifthez a nyomozót. Vetett egy pillantást a recepciósra, aki elpirult.

– Kivesszük a szobát – mondta a halandónak, aztán a nyomozóhoz fordult, és elvigyorodott. – Igaz, drágám?

*

Ella kinyomta a hívást, lerogyott a kanapéra Dan mellé. Most csak ők ketten maradtak. Amenadiel elment, hogy a titokzatos apja ügyeit intézze, meg egyébként is méltóságán alulinak találta, hogy részt vegyen az összeesküvésben, és fogadjon az eredményre. Linda és Maze meg kimentették magukat valami olyan kifogással, hogy még Ella is a szemét forgatta, de ők legalább nagy összegben fogadtak arra, hogy Lucifer és Chloe a hotelben fognak összejönni.

Egyébként Chloe nem volt boldog. Panaszkodott az autóban tapasztalt melegre, arra, hogy szervízbe kell vinnie, ha hazaért, és ettől Ellát elfogta a bűntudat.

Érdekes módon attól kevésbé volt boldogtalan, hogy Luciferrel egy szobán kell osztoznia, bár leszidta, hogy máskor legalább szóljon előre.

Dan a sarkán imbolygott, és hunyorogva méregette a dartstáblát.

– Meglesz háromszor a tripla húszas – jelentette ki, mintha varázsigét mormolna, aztán gyors egymásutánban eldobta a kis nyilakat.

Dupla húszas.

Ella ujjongott.

Tripla egyes.

Dan spanyolul káromkodott.

– Ha a mamám itt lenne, nem győznél bocsánatot kérni – jegyezte meg Ella.

Tripla húszas.

Dan felugrott, és a levegőbe bokszolt.

– Láttad? – kérdezte, és magához ölelte Ellát. – Volt értelme a rendőrségen célba lőni!

– Haver, neked is rendben vannak a prioritásaid – morogta Ella.

*

Az ugyanolyan ajtók láttán Lucifer megborzongott. Volt annak oka, hogy miért vett mindig inkább egy lakást, ha elutazott.

– Mi a baj? – kérdezte a nyomozó, és nyújtotta a kezét, hogy Lucifer visszaadja a sporttáskáját, de Lucifer úgy tett, mintha nem értené a gesztust, még a szíjat is megigazította a vállán.

– Ez a hely olyan, mint a pokol.

A nyomozó megborzongott, miközben kinyitotta a kétszáztizenkettes szoba ajtaját.

Lucifer káromkodott. Az ördögi coming out után jobban meg kellene válogatni a szavait. Udvariasan félreállt, hogy Chloe léphessen először a szobába.

Fürdőszoba jobbra. Lucifer viszketett az izzadtságtól. Hallatlan, hogy az ördög úgy verejtékezzen, mint egy ló.

A nyomozó megtorpant a kis közlekedő végén, és Lucifer majdnem nekiment.

Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mi késztette megállásra a nyomozót, tipikus szállodai szoba volt, nem mintha Lucifer sokat látott volna már életében. Ugyanaz a sokszorosított Van Gogh-kép lógott az ágy fölött, mint a legtöbb hotelben, de legalább nem kereszt, mint néhány túlbuzgó helyen a Biblia-övezetben. Éjjeliszekrény, lámpa, és egy inkább másfél, mint kétszemélyes franciaágy.

– Nem tudom, mi a problémád ezzel a szobával, nyomozó. Minden van, aminek egy ilyen helyen kell lennie. Még minibár is. Meg ágy, _alváshoz._

A nyomozó elpirult.

Lucifer majdnem felkiáltott a felismeréstől. Szóval ez zavarja. Két évvel ezelőtt kinevette volna, tett volna egy-két illetlenül perverz megjegyzést, de most csak a száját rágcsálta.

– Ha nem akarsz közös szobán, és ágyon osztozni, akkor még mindig kereshetek máshol egy szobát – mondta halkan. Vagy vehet magának egy lakást. Van az a pénz, amiért hajlandók éjfélkor adásvételit írni.

Chloe megrázta a fejét.

– Nem túrhatlak ki innen. Majd alszom a földön. Biztos van itt valahol egy pléd.

– Szó sem lehet róla, nyomozó! Nem fogom hagyni, hogy kemény, kényelmetlen, és legfőképp piszkos fekhelyre kárhoztasd magad az én érdekemben. Még belebetegednél, rosszabb esetben bele is halhatnál! Az ágy mindenképp a tied, nyomozó, az, hogy én hol alszom, a földön vagy a küszöb előtt, az kizárólag rajtad múlik.

– Lucifer!

– Hm?

– Ha én ágyban alszom, akkor te is – mondta ijedten a nyomozó.

Lucifer az arcához kapott, de csak a háromnapos borostáját tapintotta. Semmi ördögarc. Semmi szokatlan.

A nyomozó hirtelen megérintette őt. A kézfején. Mintha villám szelte volna át a testét, Lucifer akkorát ugrott hátra. Elhúzódott, és Chloe szemében látta a megbántottságot, a jól leplezett fájdalmat, mintha az elutasítás neki szólna.

Muszáj volt távolabb lépnie. Muszáj volt.

Eddig kívánságokat váltott valóra, mint egy átkozott dzsinn, és a legjobb éjszakát ígérte annak, akit magához vonzott. Mindig csak azt teljesítette, amire _más_ vágyott legjobban a világon.

Reszketett.

Zenére vágyott, város fölé hulló hamura, a csillagokra, de leginkább Chloe érintésére, puha, szégyenlős csókjára. Sosem kérné. Mégis reszketeg volt a térde. A szíve úgy vert, mint a rabszolgahajcsárok ostorai hajdanán.

– Mi a baj? – kérdezte Chloe.

Már nem látott a szemében fájdalmat, és Lucifer tudta, hogy miatta, az ő kedvéért leplezte el kedvességgel.

Lucifer fegyvertelennek érezte magát.

Vágyott egy italra, a pohárra, a pajzsra, amit maga elé emelhet.

– Tudom, hogy félsz tőlem – mondta rekedten. – Mert egy átkozott szörnyeteg vagyok, igaz?

A nyomozó megrázta a fejét, de nem mondott semmit, és Lucifert dühítette a csönd, ami olyan kényelmesen fészkelte be magát közéjük, mint egy jóllakott macska a fotelbe.

A düh jó volt. Ismerős. Egyszerű. Az idegesítő halandót meg kell ijeszteni, meg kell ragadni, felemelni, és figyelni, hogy sápad el, hogy ígérget mindent, még azt is, amire nincs befolyása. Vagy ágyba kell vinni.

Fékezte magát.

– Átkozott érzelmek – morogta, és megigazította az ingje gallérját.

A nyomozó tágra nyílt szemmel bámulta.

Lucifer hátat fordított neki, és a minibárhoz lépett, de csak egy kis üveg vörösbort talált, amit inkább meghagyott a nyomozónak. Viszont a csokiszeletet kapkodva kicsomagolta, aztán a szájába tömte. A másik szeletet a nyomozónak adta.

– Köszönöm.

Lucifer lenyalogatta az ujjairól az olvadó csokit, aztán a szája következett.

Chloe nyelt egyet, elvörösödött, de nem fordult el.

– Ugye nem… – A nyomozó hangja elakadt, mire Lucifer felkapta a fejét a nagy cipőnézegetésből. – Ugye nem…

Annyira vékony volt a hangja! Annyira elveszett! Nem tudta befejezni sem, megtagadta őt a hangja, ahogy mély lélegzetvételekbe fulladt.

A legerősebb halandóknak is szükségük volt rá, hogy gondoskodjanak róluk. Vajon mennyi idő telt el azóta, hogy a nyomozó legutoljára úgy érezte, hogy őt védik, őt táplálják, őt kényeztetik?

– Chloe…

Találkozott a tekintetük. A nyomozó szipogott egyet, aztán rögtön bejelentette, hogy elmegy fürdeni.

Elvesztek a szavak, miközben a nyomozót várta. Általa születtek a csillagok, általa süt a nap, és most, ő, akinek mindenre mindig volt valami elmés megjegyzése, elnémult.

Lucifer felhorkantott.

A nyomozó hamarabb jött ki, mint amire számított. Fehér, szállodai törülközőt tekert maga köré, és bánatosan, de rámosolygott.

A zuhany egyáltalán nem nyugtatta le. A tudat, hogy a nyomozó fal másik oldalán ücsörög (remélhetőleg) az ágyban, hát, nem segített szemernyit sem. Méltóságán alulinak érezte, hogy kézzel könnyítsen magán, mint egy halandó kamasz, így csak a hideg víz maradt, de az sem használt, mert amint meglátta az ágy szélén üldögélő, még mindig egy szál törülközőbe öltözött Chloet, minden izma megfeszült, és a torkában dobogott a szíve.

– Elfelejtettem pizsamát pakolni – magyarázkodott a nyomozó, ahogy meglátta fekete selyempizsamában.

Bár sejtette, hogy a nyomozó nem ajánlkozik fel neki egy szállodai szobában, vagy bárhol máshol, de azért a csalódást nem tudta lekaparni az arcáról (és arról az ostoba szívéről).

– Valóban? – kérdezte Lucifer, és elvigyorodott.

Tett egy lépést a nyomozó felé, akinek a vállizmai megfeszültek, de legalább nem menekült el. Vajon bugyit vett a törülköző alá?

Még egy lépés.

Chloe fészkelődött, hátrébb dőlt.

Még egy utolsó.

Összeért a lábuk.

Chloe megnyikkant, széjjelebb nyitotta a térdét, aztán mintha rajtakapta volna magát, gyorsan összezárta. Zavarában kipirult, kitágult a pupillája. Felszegte az állát, hogy a szemébe nézhessen, de Lucifer az önkéntelenül felkínálkozó torkát figyelte.

Egy szégyenteljes pillanatra még el is gondolkozott rajta, hogy jelölné meg csókkal és foggal, de nem, ő nem tartozott azok közé, akik nem tudnak uralkodni magukon, és leteperik az áldozatukat.

Lucifer vigyora mosollyá szelídült.

– Törülközőbe csavarva tervezel aludni, drága nyomozó?

– Nem. Esetleg tudnál valamit adni, amiben alhatok? – hadarta Chloe, és kerülte a tekintetét. Az arca vörös volt. – Nem hoztam sok ruhát, de egyik sem olyan alvós.

Megigazította a melle fölött a törülközőt, és Lucifer elgondolkozott rajta, hogy tépné le róla, vagy egyszerűen felgyűrné. Végül elkapta a tekintetét.

A kinti fények még mindig pont olyan egyhangúak voltak, mint annak előtte.

– Adhatok – felelte, miközben nem bírt ellenállni a kísértésnek, és újból végigmérte Chloet, majd kigombolta a pizsamafelsőjét.

Chloe még vörösebb lett, és nem mozdult, nem nyúlt a felkínált felsőért.

Végül Lucifer lehajolt, a pizsamát a vállára terítette.

_Chloe._

Lucifer ökölbe szorította a kezét, hogy ne nyúljon a vágytól illatos testéhez.

Magára hagyta, hogy át tudjon öltözni, és csak akkor merészkedett ki a fürdőszobából, amikor a motoszkálás már elhalt a szobában. Chloe addigra már elorozta a takarókat, maga alá gyűrte, és átölelte őket álmában. A térdét felhúzta, a combját szabadon hagyta a pizsamafelső.

Lucifer nyelt egyet.

Az eddig álmatlannak tűnő éjszaka, még álmatlanabb lett, mivel Chloe elfoglalta az ágy kétharmadát. Képtelennek tartotta, hogy valaki, aki ennyire kicsi, ennyire ki tud terülni.

– Ne haragudj rám, kérlek!

Lucifer nem válaszolt. Ezt neki mondja? Vagy álmában valakinek? Mit mondjon? Azt, hogy senkire se érdemes haragudni, mert egy takarótolvaj?

– Szörnyen viselkedtem veled az utóbbi időben – folytatta Chloe. – Fájdalmat okoztam. Hülye voltam, nem hallgattam rád, amikor kellett volna.

– Nem haragszom rád, Chloe.

– Akkor jó – Chloe a párnába suttogott, és ásított. – Nem vagy szörnyeteg, nem félek tőled. Csak azért kerültelek, mert azt hiszem, nem voltam túl jól.

– Beteg vagy? Megsérültél? Segíthetek valamiben?

– Nem. Csak túl sok lett minden.

– És már jobb? – kérdezte Lucifer, és megsimogatta Chloe haját.

– Azt hiszem.

Az ágy legszélére feküdt, majd rögtön elaludt.

Néha az ördög is tévedhet.

Néha meg a hátsó felében érzett éles fájdalom ébreszti az ördögöt.

– Átkozott sebezhetőség! – nyögte Lucifer, és kitért az álmában verekedő Chloe ökle elől.

A takarókat már lebirkózta önmagáról, az ágyról, és csapkodott, rugdosott. Nyüszített. Motyogott valamit, de azt Lucifer nem értette, de nem is kellett értenie, hogy tudja, Chloe rémálommal viaskodik.

– Ne!

Sosem hallotta Chloet könyörögni. Sírós hang volt. Megtört.

Megsimogatta az arcát, de Chloe nem ébredt fel, csak sírdogált, és Lucifer egyre dühösebb lett. Felvette a takarókat a földről, lerázta róluk a port, aztán Chloera terítette mindkettőt, hátha a meleg segít, de Chloe csak vergődött. Felhívhatná Lindát, hátha a terapeuta tud segíteni rossz álmoktól szenvedő halandókon. Nem, nem vallhatja be, hogy ő az ördög, nem tudja kezelni a helyzetet.

Közelebb húzódott Chloehoz, aki megint az oldalán feküdt. Lucifer óvatosan megsimogatta a vállát.

Chloe törleszkedett a mellkasához, és a hasához, de alighogy a feje Lucifer karján pihent, ellazult, és még csak nem is horkolt.

Nagyon.

Lucifer sóhajtott.

Nem bírta rászánni magát, hogy elhúzódjon tőle, inkább ébren, merev faékként fekszik egész éjjel, hogy ne tegyen semmi olyasmit álmában, amit minden bizonnyal reggel rögtön megbánna.

*

Ella nem tartozott a pacsirták közé, ezért csak kapkodott, a zoknit fordítva húzta fel, a köntöst elfelejtette, amikor ajtót nyitott a kitartóan csengető Dannek.

– Na, van valami? – kérdezte az érkező, és meglengette előtte a barna papírzacskót, ami Ella reményei szerint csupa finomságot tartalmazott, ha már orvul felébresztik hajnali háromkor.

– Már hogy lenne, haver? Ránéztél az órára?

Dan megvonta a vállát. Ella elszégyellte magát. Az álmosság ködén is átütött Dan táskás szeme. Persze, hogy nem tud aludni.

– Nincs semmi? – kérdezte Dan, aztán betántorgott a lakásba.

Ella elmarta tőle a sztereotip csokipudingot, hiszen mi mást hozhatna Dan Espinoza nyomozó? A szájszagából ítélve csatakrészegen.

– Nem igazán szeretem Lucifert – jelentette ki, aztán csuklott egyet –, de ebben a szakmában… – Elhallgatott, vett egy mély levegőt, aztán folytatta: – Lucifer általában véve egy arrogáns pöcs, de törődik Chloeval. Mindig jobban törődött vele, mint az a seggfej. Vagy én. Mert én azt elbasztam, rögtön az elején, de Charlotte… Vele jó volt. Nem rontottam el, aztán elvették tőlem, tudod? Az a seggfej elvette tőlem, és meg akarta ölni Chloet.

– Jaj, Dan! – suttogta Ella, és megölelte hívatlan, alkoholszagú vendégét.

– Felmentem Lucifer lakásába. Ittam. Lehet, hogy egy faszkalap, de az italokhoz ért. El is hoztam tőle egy-két palackkal, amilyen geci gazdag, nem fogja észrevenni, ugye?

– Nem hiszem.

– Nem akarom, hogy Chloe egyedül maradjon – mondta üveges szemmel a kikapcsolt laptopnak, ahogy lerogyott Ella kedvenc fotelébe. – Tudom, hogy szomorú, hiszen én ismerem, tudod? Bűntudata van, tudom, hogy nem alszik. Trixie elmondta.

Ella gyorsan feltett egy kávét. Mindkettejüknek szükségük lesz rá.

– Nem ronthatja el az életét – folytatta Dan, és Ella csak hümmögött, miközben a kancsót, és két bögrét letette az asztalra. – Nem tudom, mi történt közöttük, de nem is érdekel. Nem várhat vele, mert vége lesz, tudod? Vége lesz! – Dan elhúzta az ujját a nyaka előtt. – Észre sem veszik, és megöregszik, vagy valami rosszul sül el.

Ella Dan görcsös kezébe nyomta a kávét.

– Jót fog tenni. Idd meg!

– Mostanában már megint egyedül mászkál tanúkhoz, vallomásokat felvenni. Sosem megyünk egyedül. Benne van a protokollban. – Dan nyelve megküzdött a szóval, és elvigyorodott, amikor kimondta. – De ő nem, ő egyedül nyomozgat. Még Lucifert sem viszi mindig. Pedig ő legalább vigyázna rá! Láttam már párszor verekedni, tudod? És ha valaki, az a csávó tud.

– Igen?

– Ja, és ott lehetne vele esténként. Megvigasztalhatná. Örömet szerezne neki. Chloe megérdemelné, hogy végre valaki szeresse úgy, ahogy megérdemli, nem úgy, mint az a seggfej, aki csak kihasználta. Mert csak vége lesz, és a hideg földben már nem fogja ölelni senki.

Dan még kábán mormogott valamit Charlotte-ról meg a pokolról, de nem volt semmi értelme. Ella felállt, betakarta egy pléddel, aztán ásítozva visszament az ágyba. Reggelig minden ráér.

*

Kipihent és nyugodt volt, és ahogy Lucifer kipislogta a szeméből az álmot, mindez egyre gyanúsabbá vált. Mostanában nem aludt valami jól.

Chloe a karjában pihent, miközben Lucifer egyszerre kívánta, hogy érjen véget a szenvedése, és tartson örökké. Amennyire lehetett elhúzódott, hogy Chloe ne az ő erekciójára ébredjen. Megsimogatta Chloe hasát, a csípőjét, majd még megengedte magának, hogy megcsókolja Chloe vállát, majd a tarkóját, hogy később emlékezhessen az illatára.

– Lucifer! – Chloe megmoccant, a feneke Lucifer ágyékának dörgölőzött.

– Chloe…, _kérlek._

Chloe csak nem hagyta abba a fészkelődést. Lucifer felnyögött, és szorosabban ölelte magához, mintha lett volna joga, de Chloe nem szólt rá, és ő kicsit tovább lélegezhette be az illatát, élvezhette a testének tapadó testét.

– Mennyi az idő? El fogunk késni! – kezdte Chloe, aztán váratlanul elhallgatott. – Lucifer?

– Ugyan már, nyomozó! Nem mondhatod komolyan, hogy téged tényleg érdekel ez a konferencia.

– A főnökünk, azaz az új főnököm elvárja a beszámolót, szóval, muszáj. Sajnos.

Lucifer a válasz hallatán elengedte, akármennyire gyűlölte is az említett, pokolravaló eseményt. Végül is, arra az átkozott programra érkeztek, ami minden bizonnyal felért egy pokollátogatással. Azonban Chloe nem pattant ki az ágyból, hanem a hátára fordult, és kinyújtózott.

Puha volt az érintése az arcán. Tapogatózó. Kíváncsi.

Gyönyörű.

– Fáj? – kérdezte Chloe, és kicsit felemelkedett, majd habozott, aztán megcsókolta az állát.

– Nem. Mi?

– Ha az arcod megváltozik.

– Nem. Csak egy illúzió. Néha hasznos, néha meg átkozottul nem az.

Chloe nem mondott semmit, csak megsimogatta a nyakát. Lucifer visszafojtotta a lélegzetét, amikor Chloe felemelkedett, és óvatosan, lassan megcsókolta.

Lucifer vetett egy pillantást az órára. Bőven elmúlt kilenc óra. Majd ellátogatnak az ebédszünet utáni előadásokra, mert hamarabb biztos nem engedi ki Chloet a szobából.

Az ágyból.

Lucifer általában véve szerette a halandók technikai vívmányait, kivéve most, amikor a telefon kérlelhetetlenül csöngött az éjjeliszekrényen, míg az eszköz gazdája kimerülten a szeretkezéstől, meztelenül, kezét-lábát szétcsapva feküdt a takaró tetején.

Lucifer kidüllesztette a mellkasát.

Végre egy nő, aki nem az apját szólítja szex közben. Az emlékekbe beleborzongott, és hogy elűzze a kényelmetlen gondolatokat, Chloe lába közé térdelt, és szúrós csíkokat csókolt a lábfejére.

Chloe a nevét nyögte.

Sosem tudná megunni ezt a kis, szép hangot.

Lucifer kuncogott.

A legtöbb partnere extrákra vágyott, de Chloenak csak a nyers, vad, specialitások és finomkodás nélküli szeretkezés jutott, mégse látott még halandót ennyire szemérmetlenül feltárulkozni szex után egy idegen ágyban.

A telefon újra megszólalt.

– Lehet, hogy fontos – zihálta Chloe, de nem mozdult. Még az ujja sem moccant.

Lucifer kihangosította a hívást.

– Ó, Chloe, végre felvetted! – sikoltotta Ms Lopez, aztán kicsit alacsonyabb hangerővel folytatta: – Képzeld, itt volt éjjel Dan, részegen beállított, mint a csacsi, olyan részeg volt, előtte kifosztotta Lucifer bárpultját, de ne szólj neki, nem szeretném, hogy összeverje Dant, így is eléggé ki van bukva. Na, de csak azért hívtalak, mert megígérted, hogy hívsz ebédidőben, de nem tetted meg. Nem elég izgalmas az előadás, és elaludtál rajta? Vagy esetleg Lucifer elszórakoztatott? – Lucifer itt rávigyorgott Chloera, akitől egy horkantást kapott válaszul. – Tudom, hogy nem voltatok ott a délelőtti blokkon, megkértem a haveromat a kiberbűnözésről, hogy lessük meg, hogy regisztráltatok-e. Nyugi, tök diszkrét a srác.

– Na, mit szólsz? – bökte meg Chloe vádliját.

Chloe felnyögött, és fojtottan káromkodott.

– El ne mondd neki!

Lucifer felvonta a szemöldökét, mire Chloe önmagára mutatott, aztán Luciferre.

– Ó! – Lucifer elmosolyodott, kinyomta a kihangosítást, majd a füléhez emelte a telefont.

– Mit ne mondjon el nekem? – kérdezte Ella.

– A nyomozó minden bizonnyal arra gondolt, hogy ne említsem meg, hogy Daniel milyen különleges ízesítésű whiskey-t vitt el, ha bontott üveget választott – mondta Lucifer, és vigyorogva nyugtázta az öklendezésszerű hangokat a háttérben. Danielhez eljutott az információ.

A rosszindulatú, olcsó poén elszórakoztatta, de nehezére esett nem büszkén bejelenteni, hogy a nyomozója végre beadta a derekát.

Chloe végre felült, és odatelepedett mellé az ágy széléhez:

– Hogy mekkora egy fasz vagy te, Lucifer – mondta zihálva és nevetve egyszerre.

– Úgy bizony, drága, ahogy mondod!

Chloe vihogott.

– Bocsásson meg, Ms Lopez az udvariatlanságomért – szólt bele a mobilba, aztán hagyta, hogy Chloe kivegye a kezéből.

– Mi újság, Ella? – kérdezte Chloe, még mindig lihegett. – Nem, még nem jutottunk el odáig.

Lucifer a háta mögé térdelt, és gondosan masszírozni kezdte a nyakát. Körberajzolta a piros harapásnyomokat, elkerülte a felhorzsolt bőrt, és kicsalta azt az elégedett nyöszörgést Chloeból, amikor megtalálta azt a rakoncátlankodó izomcsomót, a tarkójánál.

Bal oldalon.

Chloe a mellkasának dőlt, és eltartotta a szájától a telefont.

– Lucifer – sziszegte.

– Mit kívánsz, drága Chloe?

– A konferencia – mondta halkan, aztán elköszönt, és letette a lepedőre a mobilt. – Le kell mennünk, legalább az utolsó előadásokra.

– Miről szólnak?

– Protokollról. Na, gyere, hátha találunk valami szabályt, amit még megszeghetsz – mondta mosolyogva Chloe.

*

Még sosem várta úgy a hétfő reggelt, mint akkor. Korán felkelt, kitakarított, fogat mosott, és fél órával hamarabb beért dolgozni. A portás még csak fel sem nézett, amikor elment mellette.

Dan nem volt még bent, de Ella tippje szerint kellett neki pár óra plusz alvás, miután lealjasodott péntek éjjel.

Lucifer sem rabolta le éppen az automata kajakészletét, ami szintén nem volt túl meglepő, mert kilenc előtt még sosem látta – csak néha, egy-egy hátborzongató ügynél, akkor csendben gubbasztott Chloe asztalánál.

Az viszont meglepte Ellát, hogy Chloe sem volt még bent, pedig ő aztán mindig hamarabb érkezett. Még hétfőn is. Még úgy is, ha Trixie-t ő vitte iskolába.

Aztán megérkeztek, kicsit viharverten, kócosan, és együtt. Chloe a térdére támaszkodott, úgy zihált, Lucifer meg kedvesen, kicsit talán bocsánatkérően mosolygott a bűnrossz, automatás szendvicsét falatozó Ellára.

Gyakorlatilag egyik pillanatban még nem voltak ott, aztán megrezzentek az akták, mint amikor befúj a szél, és ott álltak ketten.

– Mondtam, hogy nem késel el, nyomozó – szólalt meg Lucifer.

Vidám volt. Nagyon vidám, de ahogy Chloe, úgy Ella is belátott néha az álarc mögé. A higgadtság, a kirobbanó jókedv mögé, hogy felfedezze mögötte az igazi Lucifert, és ez az igazi, boldog Lucifer volt.

Chloe kipihentnek tűnt, mintha az egész hétvégét a szobaszervíz–reggeli–ágy szentháromságában töltötték volna.

– Hogy telt a hétvége? – kérdezte Dan. Ő is viharvert volt, kiizzadt, és kissé túlságosan is borostás.

– Jól – felelte Lucifer, és Chloera nézett, aki nagyon finoman megrázta a fejét. – Nagyon érdekes programok voltak, azt hiszem, mindketten élveztük.

Mintha Chloe kicsit elpirult volna.

– Új stílus? – kérdezte hirtelen Dan, és Lucifer szélfútta frizurájára mutatott.

– A nyomozó szerint késésben voltunk, ezért repültünk – magyarázta készségesen Lucifer, aztán Chloehoz fordult. Valami gyengédség csillant meg a szemében. – Hozhatok neked egy kávét, Chloe?

Még sosem látta ennyire _kedvesnek, és a nevén szólította._

Ella összenézett Dannel.

– Valami történt – tátogta.

Lucifer elment kávéért. Bezzeg őket nem kérdezte meg, hogy kérnek-e valamit, mert Ella szívesen ivott volna egy sütőtökös lattét. Mint minden évben ősszel. Még akkor is, ha az ősz forró és száraz.

– Na, mi volt? – kérdezte Dan Chloet. – Hogyhogy a stréber Chloe nem ment el az összes előadásra?

– Semmi különös és váratlan nem történt, csak pihentünk – felelte elpirulva Chloe.

– A füled is vörös – mondta Dan. – Ugyan, Chlo, barátok vagyunk, nem?

Chloe bólintott.

Ella megérintette Dan kezét.

– Hagyd – szólt rá halkan, hogy más ne hallja. – Ha nem akarja elmondani, majd kikérdezzük Lucifert, biztos vagyok benne, hogy ő nem fogja tudni titokban tartani.

És mekkorát tévedett!

Lucifer egész nap kitérő válaszokat adott minden kérdésére. Hárított. Elterelte a témát egy-két borzasztóan illetlen poénnal.

Aztán eljött az ebédidő, az iroda kiürült, csak Lucifer és Chloe maradtak, meg Ella, aki az ajtórésből figyelte őket.

Chloe az asztal mellett állt, lefelé nézett az asztalon heverő aktára. A válla meggörnyedt, mondott valamit Lucifernek, aki felállt a székéből, adott egy puszit a homlokára, majd körbenézett, aztán szájon csókolta Chloet.

Ella elfojtott egy kiáltást, és csendben a levegőbe bokszolt.

– Ezaz! – suttogta, és úgy érezte magát, mint amikor a nagymamája egyszer csak bejelentette, hogy Papá Noel éjfélkor érkezik az ajándékokkal, és nem kell másnap reggelig várni.

Írt egy üzenetet a közös beszélgetésbe, hogy este ünnepelnek. Maze persze rögtön reagált, hogy bizonyítékot kér, így Ella meghívta Chloet és Lucifert is. Biztos volt benne, hogy jó zene, ital és tánc mellett nagyon nehezen fognak természetesen viselkedni egymással.

Addig meg már csak hat órát kell kibírni, ami úgy is kegyetlenül hosszúnak tűnt, hogy Dan hozott neki egy sütőtökös lattét.


End file.
